Question: Express $0.5797$ as a fraction.
$0.5797$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{9}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5797}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5797$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5797}{10000}$